You Don't Have to Listen
by Kaoru Hiyama
Summary: Anak itu yatim-piatu. Dibawa oleh petugas sosial kepadanya karena ialah kerabat yang dimilikinya. Dan setelah sebulan anak itu diam seperti patung, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah... menangis?


_Hello,_

 _This story is fictional, made for 'Mental Disorder Challenge' in Facebook._

 _Well, it's shorter than my usual entry these days, but I can't find any other stuff to put in,_

 _So..._

 _Happy Reading~_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

 _ **Rate:** T, well, this story sounds light, but I think just in case for language, or anything_

 _ **Genre(s):** Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc_

 _ **Warning(s):** AU, OOC-ness, Typo(s), Noromo, etc_

 _ **Pairing(s):** None  
_

* * *

 **You Don't Have To Listen**

Kaoru Hiyama

2015

* * *

"Jadi, apa kau mau makan malam bersamaku malam ini?"

Ezalia Joule menghela napas, matanya tertuju pada bagian paling atas dari setumpuk kertas di tangannya yang—menurut atasannya—harus selesai diperiksa pada akhir jam kerja nanti, dan ia baru menyelesaikan dua pertiganya, jadi dengan tegas ia mengatakan, "Tidak."

"Oh," pria itu meringis, tampak sakit hati secara berlebihan. "Lalu kapan, Izzy? Apa kau benar-benar sesibuk itu?"

"Ya," Ezalia mengakuinya, lalu untuk pertama kali dalam seminggu, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pria itu, "Dan apakah kau tidak bosan mengajakku setiap malam? Aku saja bosan mendengar ajakanmu"

Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, "Dan tolong jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan sembarangan, kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa."

"Bahkan teman?" pria itu bertanya, tampaknya ia terpukul.

"Bahkan teman," Ezalia mengangguk, begitu yakin dengan keputusannya.

Pria itu kelihatan sangat kecewa begitu mendengar ucapannya, dan bahkan kekecewaan itu masih tampak—atau sengaja ditampakkan secara dramatis—sewaktu ia berbalik dan melangkah keluar ruang kerjanya. Langkahnya terkesan gontai dan tak bersemangat. Dan, meskipun puas dengan hasil pembicaraannya, kesan itu membuat Ezalia sedikit merasa bersalah.

Mungkin ia terlalu keras menolaknya.

Tetapi ia menepis pemikiran itu nyaris segera. Ia sibuk. Begitu dalihnya. Dan mengingat kehidupannya sendiri, Ezalia malah menemukan bahwa ia benar-benar sibuk, bukan hanya menggunakan alasan itu agar para pria tidak mengganggunya.

Antara kehidupan pribadi dan pekerjaan; hidupnya benar-benar penuh. Tak ada waktu dan ruang lagi bagi sesuatu yang baru.

Atau begitulah yang ia pikirkan.

Nyatanya, duapuluh menit sebelum jam kerjanya selesai, telepon kantornya berdering dengan nada tajam yang mengejutkan dan membuatnya kesal.

"Miss Joule? Ini Riika. Kau sudah tahu kalau Direktur menginginkan laporannya sebentar lagi?"

Riika adalah sekretarisnya. "Aku sedang berusaha menyelesaikannya," kata Ezalia, "Ada lagi?"

"Oh, ya. Seorang petugas sosial bernama Ian Lee ada di lobi, meminta untuk bertemu denganmu, haruskah aku mengirimnya ke ruanganmu?"

 _Petugas sosial?_ Ezalia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Ada apa?_

"Tidak," Ezalia menghela napas, lalu melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu ruang kerjanya yang berada tepat di hadapannya. "Suruh dia menunggu, aku akan turun secepatnya."

"Baiklah," kata Riika, lalu menutup sambungan.

Dan Ezalia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada lembaran yang harus ia periksa, berpacu dengan waktu dan keingintahuan akan alasan mengapa seorang petugas sosial mendatanginya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore ketika Ezalia—akhirnya—menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari itu. Iapun bergegas menutup laptop dan meraih tasnya, bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah.

Tetapi sewaktu ia keluar dari ruangannya, Riika menyapanya dari balik meja, "Kau tidak lupa soal petugas sosial itu kan?"

"Tidak," padahal ia lupa. Begitu fokus pada pekerjaannya, juga keinginannya untuk kembali ke rumah. Ia menarik napas panjang, sebuah gagasan muram tiba-tiba memasuki benaknya.

 _Apakah petugas sosial itu datang untuk membahas… putranya?_

Ezalia menggeleng pelan, menepis pertanyaan itu dan meneguhkan diri sendiri. Ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar hak asasi anaknya, dan itu berarti petugas sosial itu tidak punya hak sama sekali untuk membahas soal anaknya.

Itupun… jika kedatangan si petugas sosial adalah untuk membahas tentang anaknya.

Langkah wanita itu terdengar mantap saat berjalan menuju elevator dari arah ruangannya, hentakkan tumitnya teratur dan ia berjalan dengan keanggunan seorang prajurit. Meskipun bukan prajurit.

Ia besar di Martius City. Satu-satunya anak perempuan seorang pensiunan jenderal bintang satu di PLANTs. Kedua kakak laki-lakinya mendaftarkan diri sebagai prajurit PLANTs yang gugur dalam sebuah misi pengamanan negara dari serangan teroris sewaktu ia berusia 12 tahun. Ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkan, jadi ia dibesarkan di lingkungan pria. Ia tak pernah bisa bersikap kemanja-manjaan seperti kebanyakan wanita.

Setelah lulus dari Martius Hall—sekolah menengah lokal—Ezalia berpikir untuk mendaftarkan diri ke Akademi juga, meneruskan perjuangan ayahnya yang telah pensiun dan kedua kakaknya yang mati dengan bangga, tetapi pihak Akademi tidak mengizinkannya dengan alasan klasik: bahwa ia sekarang berstatus anak tunggal dan hukum PLANTs tidak mengizinkan anak tunggal masuk keprajuritan kecuali, _well_ , dalam keadaan terdesak.

Jadi pada akhirnya Ezalia masuk universitas, mengambil bidang studi _aero-space engineering_ dan lulus dengan predikat _cum laude_. Ayahnya sedikit kecewa dengan pilihan itu, tapi tak dapat berbuat banyak—hukum negara membatasinya.

Kemudian—sementara meniti karier di sebuah perusahaan swasta—ia menikah dengan Jim, seorang prajurit, putra kenalan ayahnya; untuk membahagiakan sang ayah, dan mendapat seorang anak.

Tapi kelahiran Yzak mengakhiri pernikahan mereka: karena harus ikut mengganti popok dan menyuapi anaknya, Jim mulai menjadikan tugas dinas sebagai alasan ketidakhadirannya di berbagai kesempatan. Ia semakin jarang berada di rumah hingga Ezalia benar-benar kewalahan menjalani kehidupan sebagai pegawai dan ibu bagi anaknya. Lalu, berdasarkan pengalamannya sebagai anak dan saudari, ia tahu bahwa prajurit seharusnya tidak pergi dinas sesering itu dan mulai menaruh curiga.

Dugaannya terbukti benar. Seorang rekan kerjanya menelepon pada suatu malam dan mengatakan bahwa ia melihat suaminya keluar dari sebuah restoran bersama seorang wanita. Ezalia sendiri lalu mencoba membuktikannya, ia membuntuti suaminya dan melihat hal yang sama terjadi, dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Lelah dan sakit hati, Ezalia memutar setirnya dan kembali ke rumahnya. Lalu ia mengepak barang-barangnya, membawa anaknya, dan pergi meninggalkan rumah suaminya. Dalam keadaan sedemikian terpuruk, ia kembali ke rumah ayahnya. Tetapi pria itu malah membela suaminya dan mengatakan bahwa ia seharusnya berhenti bekerja setelah menikah. Dan Ezalia, di usianya yang masih terbilang muda ketika itu, semakin merasa terdesak hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kota bersama anaknya.

Pada awalnya semua itu berat. Pada awalnya, ia tinggal di flat sewaan mungil sambil berusaha untuk bangkit. Tetapi dalam waktu setahun ia sudah bisa kembali berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri.

Sekarang inilah dia, seorang wanita karier sekaligus ibu bagi seorang bocah berusia enam tahun yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan pesawat terbang sebagai pegawai QA— _Quality Assurance_ —dan tinggal di Aprilius City.

Ia telah bercerai dari suaminya secara resmi, ia bahkan melarang pria itu mendekat. Dan belum pernah berbicara dengan ayahnya lagi sejak malam itu, meski masih mengirimi pria itu sejumlah uang untuk membiayai kehidupan tuanya.

"Miss Joule?" pria itu berdiri ketika melihat sosoknya keluar dari pintu elevator yang terbuka, "Saya Ian Lee dari Departemen Sosial," pria itu mengulurkan tangan.

"Ya," Ezalia membalasnya, dengan formal, dan mengendarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lobi, mencari tempat yang tepat untuk berbicara dan menemukan sofa tempat pria itu duduk sebelumnya masih kosong, begitu juga sofa di sampingnya, "Mari."

Keduanya lalu duduk, dan ia menyaksikan pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna biru dari dalam tasnya, "Sebelumnya, apa anda mengenal Jim Neider?"

"Ya," kata Ezalia, hatinya meringis sesaat membayangkan pria itu dan pengkhianatannya, tetapi ia segera menepisnya, siap mengakhiri peran korban yang selama ini dimainkannya, "Aku mengenalnya."

Pria itu mengangguk, tampak lega, lalu kembali berkata, "Kalau begitu apa kau mengenal Auel Neider?"

"Siapa?"

"Dia… anak laki-laki Jim. Dan Anda adalah satu-satunya kerabat yang dimiliki oleh anak itu, setelah kematian keluarganya."

* * *

" _Dia… anak laki-laki Jim. Dan Anda adalah satu-satunya kerabat yang dimiliki oleh anak itu, setelah kematian keluarganya."_

Ezalia menghirup aroma kopi hangatnya dalam-dalam. Ia duduk di meja makan, tetapi pandangan mata _sapphire-_ nya tertuju pada bocah yang duduk di atas karpet yang berada di seberang ruangan itu.

Auel Neider.

Begitu tidak terduga.

Bukti perselingkuhan yang begitu nyata. Senyata daging, napas, dan kehidupannya. Usia anak itu hanya terpaut setahun setengah tahun dari anaknya sendiri, dan itu artinya Jim telah mempunyai anak lain, dari wanita lain, ketika pria itu masih berstatus suaminya.

Ezalia memang butuh waktu sampai dua tahun sejak kelahiran putranya untuk mengetahui bahwa suaminya berselingkuh alih-alih pergi dinas. Tetapi ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa, lima tahun setelah perceraiannya, nasib akan mengatur hidupnya ke arah sini. Ke dalam posisi yang menyulitkan seperti ini.

Kepada Yzak, ia memilih untuk tidak berbohong, jadi dia mengatakan bahwa Auel adalah 'adik seayahnya' yang akan tinggal bersama mereka karena ayahnya sudah tiada. Dan ia juga tidak membohongi bocah itu sebelumnya, dengan mengakui bahwa ia dan ayah dari bocah itu telah bercerai, dan memberitahunya nama ayahnya. Tanpa diduganya, bocah itu malah menerimanya—bahkan cenderung menyukai keberadaannya. Malah, ia menawarkan diri untuk membagi kamarnya dengan 'adiknya' dan tampak begitu perhatian kepadanya.

Ezalia memejamkan kedua matanya. Berharap ini semua ilusi. Bahwa Jim dan istri barunya, juga keluarga besar mereka; tidak meninggal dalam kecelakaan kapal pesiar yang beritanya ia tonton di TV beberapa hari yang lalu. Bahwa Auel Neider tidak pernah diantarkan ke rumahnya oleh si petugas sosial.

Tetapi tidak, semua ini nyata.

Anak itu seperti boneka; dengan sepasang mata biru yang lebih muda dari matanya dan Yzak, rambut biru yang mirip dengan ayahnya, dan tubuh yang terkesan mungil karena usia.

 _"_ _Trauma_ _psikologis?"_ Ezalia teringat percakapannya dengan salah satu teman lamanya yang bekerja sebagai psikiater kemarin. Auel begitu pasif dan murung ketika tiba di rumahnya, Yzak bahkan mengeluhkan bahwa adiknya tidak merespon dalam bentuk apapun ketika ia mengajaknya berbicara. Ia tidak bergerak, tidak makan, tidak minum, dan tidak berbicara. Dan Ezalia lantas segera menelepon teman lamanya, berusaha mencari tahu.

 _"Ya,"_ wanita itu menjawab, suaranya begitu tenang seolah ia tidak menganggapnya sebagai kondisi yang perlu dikhawatirkan, _"Kemungkina_ _n_ _besar."_

 _"Apa dia bisa disembuhkan?"_ tanya Ezalia, keningnya berkerut khawatir. Ia memang membenci latar belakang anak itu. Tapi _well_ , kembali pada kenyataan. Anak itu tidak bersalah. Dia tidak layak menjadi pelampiasan kemarahannya pada Jim, untuk alasan apapun.

 _"_ _Hal_ _ini_ _tidak_ _permanen, Ez. Hanya bentuk gangguan pasca-trauma. Tapi dia membutuhkan dukungan dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Tanpa hal itu, gangguan ini bisa saja menjadi permanen."_

Terdengar seperti sindiran.

Seolah wanita itu mengetahui keseluruhan cerita mengenai ia, Jim, dan anak itu—yang hanya ia ceritakan sekilas, lalu memperingatkannya bahwa sekalipun dirinya membenci Jim—dan pengkhianatannya—saat ini ia dan Yzak adalah hal terdekat yang bisa disebut sebagai keluarga, oleh anak itu. Dan mau tidak mau, ia juga bertanggung jawab untuk kesembuhannya.

* * *

 _Sebulan kemudian…_

"Mom."

Ezalia membuka mata, terasa berat. Suara anaknya memaksanya bangun.

"Mom."

"Ya, ya. Aku bangun, Yzak," katanya, masih terdengar mengantuk, "Ada apa?"

Yzak termenung beberapa saat, kepalanya tertunduk dengan pandangan menuju lantai sepenuhnya, ia kelihatan ragu, meski akhirnya memilih untuk berbicara, "Auel, Mom."

"Auel?" Ezalia bertanya, menolehkan kepalanya pada anak laki-lakinya dengan raut bertanya-tanya, "Ada apa dengan Auel, Zak?"

"Auel, dia menangis."

"Apa?"

Yzak mendengus, kelihatan frustasi, "Ikut aku," katanya seraya menarik tangan ibunya turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke pintu. Membukanya, menyeberangi koridor di apartemen, dan menuju kamar yang dibaginya dengan saudara seayahnya itu. Ia memang masih enam tahun, tetapi dibesarkan oleh seorang ibu tunggal membuatnya sedikit lebih dewasa dibandingkan anak-anak seusianya.

Ezalia tak melawan, ia mengikuti tarikan putranya dengan kepasrahan dan kebingungan. Benaknya masih mempertanyakan segalanya. Auel, menangis? Setelah sebulan bocah itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun padanya—atau Yzak—hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah… menangis?

Masih sembari menarik tangan ibunya, Yzak membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan di sana, tak jauh dari mereka. Ezalia dapat menyaksikan dengan kedua matanya sendiri, Auel _memang_ menangis.

Anak itu meringkuk di pojokkan kasur, tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding bercat putih klasik di belakangnya. Kedua lututnya terlipat dan kepalanya ia benamkan di antara keduanya. Suara isakkannya kentara di dalam keheningan.

"Aku terbangun karena mendengar isakkan, kupikir itu Mom," di sampingnya, ia mendengar putranya mencoba menerangkan apa yang terjadi. Ezalia menoleh, dan mendapati tangannya masih dipegangi oleh putranya. "Lalu saat tahu itu Auel, aku segera menuju ke kamarmu. Kurasa dia tidak mendengar suara di sekitarnya, jadi ya, begini."

Yzak mengangkat bahu, menoleh pada ibunya, "Apakah aku harus meninggalkan kalian berdua?"

"Tidak," Ezalia memutar tubuhnya dan membungkuk, matanya berhadapan dengan mata anaknya, "Tetaplah disini, dan terima kasih sudah memberitahuku."

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, Mom. Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang kakak," kata Yzak, bernada serius.

Ezalia tersenyum lembut, "Kalau begitu mungkin seharusnya Auel yang berterima kasih padamu, dia punya seorang kakak yang begitu baik."

Kemudian wanita itu menoleh, ujung matanya tertuju pada bocah berambut biru itu, "Maukah kau mengawasi Auel, untukku, Sayang? Aku harus membuat panggilan."

"Apa kau akan menelepon temanmu yang waktu itu?" tanya Yzak, seolah membaca pikiran ibunya.

Ezalia kembali menoleh, alisnya berkerut, "Ya," ia memutuskan untuk tidak berbohong. "Kurasa itulah yang sebaiknya kita lakukan, tapi itu bisa menunggu. Aku akan mencoba berbicara kepadanya dulu."

Dan ia memutar tubuhnya kembali, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman anaknya dan berjalan ke arah bocah itu—ia masih belum bisa menyebut Auel dengan sebutan 'anaknya'—mendekatinya, sebelah tangannya ia ulurkan kepadanya ketika mulutnya membuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Auel," ia mendekati bocah itu, seraya naik ke atas kasur dan duduk di dekatnya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kepala bocah itu terangkat sedikit, kelihatannya ia mendengar suara Ezalia. Mata birunya lalu bertemu dengan mata birunya sendiri saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, pandangannya bertanya-tanya. "Siapa?" katanya, dengan nada heran, "Kau siapa?"

Isakkan itu masih terdengar jelas, nyata seperti sosoknya. Seluruh permukaan wajahnya memerah karena tangisan tadi. Ezalia terkejut sebentar. Suara anak itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan di telinganya. Ia menduga itu dampak dari dukanya. Nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu mengesampingkan segala fakta di luar bahwa anak itu adalah tanggungannya. Anak itu bagian dari keluarganya, sekarang. Betapapun ia membenci jalan yang membawanya pada fakta itu.

"Aku, namaku Ezalia Joule," ia berkata, nadanya simpatik, menyiratkan kasih sayang. Ujung jemarinya menyentuh rambut anak laki-laki itu, dan ia meneruskannya. Kini telapak tangannya berada di kepala anak itu, dan ia mendadak merasakan lidahnya kelu. Teringat akan pertanyaan anak itu dan mengulangnya dalam hati. _Siapa aku?_

Ezalia memejamkan mata, menunggu. Apa? Ia tak yakin. Apa yang ditunggunya. Ia mengendarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Kamar kedua anak itu rapi, sesuai perkiraan. Dan tidak memberikan ide sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu harus menyatakan diri sebagai apa kepada anak itu.

"Ezalia… Joule?" Auel mengulangi namanya, suaranya mengambang tidak yakin. "Siapa Ezalia Joule?"

"Kerabat, kel—" ia menahan dirinya sendiri, matanya terpejam dan kedua alisnya bertautan ketika ia memikirkannya lagi, kenapa ia menahan dirinya sendiri dari mengatakan bahwa ia adalah keluarga anak itu, sekarang, "Aku sepupu ayahmu."

Auel menatapnya. Dengan pandangan menelusuri. Kedua mata biru itu terfokus padanya, dan tidak beralih selama beberapa detik. Kemudian ia mengarahkan ekor matanya ke samping, seolah melihat seseorang, dan berkata dengan suara pelan, "Diam."

Alis melengkung. Ezalia menarik tangannya dari rambut biru anak itu dan menoleh ke sekeliling. Apakah Yzak baru saja mengatakan sesuatu?

Tidak, Yzak bahkan tidak ada di tempatnya semula. Dan pintu kamar bergerak menutup dengan suara berdebum pelan, menandakan anak itu baru saja keluar. Mungkin dia lelah, mungkin juga dia bosan. Ezalia menghela napas, terlalu banyak kemungkinan untuk menjelaskan mengapa Yzak memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Namun…

"Sudah kubilang diam," Auel berkata lagi, dan Ezalia kembali menoleh kepadanya dengan cepat, dahinya mengernyit. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan."

 _Kalian?_

"Auel," panggilnya, dengan perlahan, "Kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

Pandangan anak itu kembali padanya, meski kali ini terlihat menerawang, "Aku tidak tahu."

Berpikir untuk mengikuti pembicaraan—meskipun rasanya salah dan ia merasa seperti menanggapi ocehan orang gila—Ezalia memutuskan untuk bertanya tanpa menghakimi, " _Well_ , baiklah. Kalau begitu, apa yang dia katakan?"

"Mereka," Auel mengoreksi, meski ia terlihat ragu, pandangannya menurun pada kasur dengan sorot tak menentu, "Mereka bertanya mengapa aku tidak mati."

Kemudian pandangan anak itu kembali tertuju padanya, bola matanya membesar dalam pertanyaan, "Apakah aku seharusnya mati, Ezalia Joule?"

Ezalia terdiam. Tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Di benaknya, rangkaian peristiwa demi peristiwa terjalin berantakan, dimulai dari pengkhianatan Jim dan berakhir pada berita tentang tenggelamnya kapal Rescaliva—yang ternyata berisikan seluruh keluarga Neider—beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ini seperti pertanyaan retoris, tetapi yang ia lihat dalam mata bocah empat tahun itu adalah keinginan untuk mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Tidak," jawabnya, secara refleks, menyadari bahwa jika pertanyaan ini ia ajukan sebulan yang lalu barangkali jawabannya akan sama sekali berbeda. Tapi sekarang, saat ini, di sini; bagi Ezalia, semua sudah tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Sebulan yang lalu ia benar-benar merasa dirinya seolah telah jatuh dari ketinggian, terpeleset saat mencoba berdiri, dan tertimpa tangga yang sebelumnya ia naiki. Tetapi setelah satu minggu berhadapan dengan anak itu; mengamati anaknya membantu anak itu mandi dan sarapan di pagi hari sebelum berangkat sekolah, menyewa seorang pengasuh harian untuk menjaga anak itu sementara anaknya sekolah dan ia bekerja, serta mengurusi segala keperluan kedua anak itu secara bersamaan—seorang diri; ia menyadari bahwa ada bagian dari dirinya yang mulai menganggap anak itu sebagai anaknya sendiri—bagian dari keluarganya.

Sekalipun ia masih belum bisa mengakuinya secara utuh.

Kemudian, sebelum ia bisa menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, ia menarik anak itu ke antara kedua lengannya, memeluknya. Sebelah tangannya berada di punggung anak itu, sementara yang lainnya berada di rambutnya.

Ia menghela napas, "Kau hidup, karena memang seharusnya begitu. Apapun yang mereka katakan, kau tidak harus mendengarnya."

"Aku… tidak, harus mendengarnya?" anak itu bertanya, suara melirih dan ia bisa merasakan airmatanya di bagian depan baju tidurnya.

"Ya," Ezalia membalas, dengan yakin meski ia tidak tahu siapa lawannya, "Kau tidak harus mendengarkan mereka."

"Tapi mereka… tidak mau berhenti, dan kata mereka aku seharusnya mati."

Ezalia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia bisa menatap langsung ke mata anak itu, dengan matanya sendiri. Kedua tangannya ikut bergerak, berpindah dari punggung dan kepala anak itu, ke sampingnya. Auel menatapnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti, dan ia berganti menatap anak itu dengan pandangan serius. Lalu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua daun telinga anak itu, menutupinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menutup telingamu," katanya, "Seperti ini."

Anak itu terkesiap, kedua matanya membulat terkejut dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Matanya tertuju pada Ezalia meski pandangannya menerawang. Sorotnya tampak takjub, dan Ezalia menyadari kemudian kalau matanya berair, menggenang seperti lapisan kaca.

Lalu ia menangis.

* * *

"Skizofrenia?" Ezalia menaikkan sebelah alis. Ia berada di kantor. Matanya tertuju pada lembaran baru yang harus diperiksanya hari ini. Benaknya terfokus pada rapat yang akan dilaksanakan nanti siang. Tetapi saat mendengar kata itu dari mulut temannya di telepon, fokusnya berubah.

 _"Mm-hm,"_ wanita itu bergumam, kemudian terdengar suara kertas yang bergeser, sepertinya ia membalik halaman sebuah buku. _"Menurut catatan yang sedang kubaca, itu yang paling tepat. Maksudku, skizofrenia adalah istilah gangguan yang paling mendekati definisi yang kau berikan, Ez."_

"Oh," Ezalia mengangguk pelan, meski ia berbicara di telepon. "Lalu?"

 _"Kusarankan kau membawa anak itu ke psikiater,"_

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan satu,"

 _"Baiklah,"_ ia mendengar dengusan, dalam benaknya Ezalia membayangkan wanita itu sedang memutar bola matanya dengan malas, _"Bawa dia padaku."_

Dahinya mengernyit, tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di benaknya, "Kau tak akan menjadikan anak itu sebagai subyek penelitian kan?"

Hening.

Ada jeda beberapa menit, kemudian, _"Tergantung hasil pertemuannya. Setiap kasus berbeda, Ez. Hampir seperti penelitian baru, semuanya."_

Ia hendak menjawab, tetapi temannya berbicara lagi, "Hei, kita sedang membicarakan anak mantan suamimu yang dilimpahkan kepadamu karena kematian mendadaknya—dan seluruh keluarga besarnya—kan, jangan katakan kau mulai menyayanginya?"

Ezalia terkesiap. Apa ia semudah itu terbaca?

"Nampaknya itulah yang terjadi," ia menghela napas, lalu memejamkan mata dan mengingat beberapa hari terakhir, "Aku tak tahu bagaimana mulanya."

 _"Oh, Ez. Kau benar-benar ibu yang baik. Aku bisa menyarankanmu untuk membuka panti asuhan setelah pensiun. Kau lebih berbakat sebagai ibu daripada sebagai pekerja."_

"Maksudmu?"

 _"Maksudku, ya… lihatlah. Ini jam kerjamu, aku bertaruh kau pasti sedang di meja kerja sekarang, memegang sebuah berkas berisikan data-data yang harus kau kerjakan. Tapi… kau malah menghubungiku. Bertanya-tanya tentang anakmu, yang bahkan bukan anak kandungmu. Kau lebih memperhatikan mereka daripada pekerjaanmu, Ez. Tak banyak ibu pekerja yang melakukannya zaman sekarang."_

"Apa itu buruk?"

 _"Buruk? Well, tergantung siapa yang memandangnya. Kalau melihat dari mata atasanmu… yah, itu buruk. Kau meletakkan keluarga di atas pekerjaan. Contoh pekerja yang tak profesional. Tapi menurut anak-anakmu? Tentu saja baik, mereka adalah prioritas-mu. Jelas mereka akan menghargainya, perhatianmu."_

Ezalia membiarkan tubuhnya merosot di kursi sementara tangannya yang memegang telepon terasa lemas. Ia tak pernah membayangkan akan menjadi seperti ini. Kalau mengingat masa mudanya dulu, ia selalu bermimpi menjadi prajurit, membahagiakan ayahnya. Tak pernah terbersit dalam benaknya bahwa pada suatu titik dalam kehidupannya ia akan kehilangan banyak hal.

Kedua kakaknya…

Suaminya…

Lalu, di atas itu semua, ayahnya…

Yang tersisa hanya anak-anaknya.

"Aku tak bisa menyangkalnya," Ezalia berkata, suaranya melirih, "Tapi…"

 _"Kau punya alasan untuk hal yang kau lakukan, Ez?"_

"Ya," ia mengangguk, seolah berbicara langsung, "Alasan yang sangat kuat."

 _"Kalau begitu dia beruntung,"_ wanita itu berujar, suaranya lembut, _"Tidak semua anak yatim-piatu berakhir pada keluarga yang baik. Dan lebih sedikit lagi penderita skizofrenia yang mempunyai keluarga yang suportif."_

Kemudian, ia menghela napas, _"Baiklah, aku juga akan berusaha membantu sebisaku. Bawa dia padaku Jumat nanti, kita mulai dari sana."_

Ezalia memejamkan mata, senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya, "Ya."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _When I started to write it down, I picture a struggling young and single mother tried her best to make a living and be a mother for her children, I was hoping to write down the emotional pain, and such._

 _Then I found it's a little bit hard to tell how a mother would feel without becoming one. So, this what it is._

 _Though I'm not so proud about it, I wasn't quite disappointed either._

 _Let me know what you think about it, okay? Critics and advice are needed to help me get better!_

 _Love,_

 _._

 ** _Kaoru_**


End file.
